Blood Ties
by black widow mistress
Summary: When a 16 year old jenny is found by a particularly handsome vampire by the name of Leyroy Jethro Gibbs wondering through a park at an ungodly hour they are both immediately attracted to each other despite the fact that she is human and he a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing... i like vampires and jibbs thats it. if i owned it then i would be rich..$$$

His eyes were blood red, his long pointy teeth visable, he was hungry, he needed blood. His eyes always changed from crystal blue to blood red everytime he needed to feed or was feeding. However tonight, he needed to feed really badly, he needed human blood, there was no other taste like it, animal couldn't even compare to the taste of human blood, a sweet nectar that was so addictive that you couldn't stop drinking after the first bite. He circled the park once more, it was three in the morning and barely anyone was there which made it so easier to feed and not get caught. Although no one really was a match for a vampire, strength twenty times stronger than the strongest human, he could snap someones neck with a flick of his wrist. His brown hair was more radiant now than ever, he actually felt desperate and that was an emotion that Leroy Jethro Gibbs did not feel often. Then he felt a change in the atmosphere, a change in the wind, someone was coming and it sent sweet tingles down his body. He hid himself to get a good idea of where is meal would be and the easiest way to get to it and the quickest way. And that's when he saw her for the first time ever in his life, a beautiful red-head whom looked around sixteen. She was beautiful and he rarely ever thought that humans were beautiful, in fact they were vermin, but this one was different somehow. She looked his in his direction and he swore that she looked him directly in the eyes but she hugged her coat tighter around herself and then she walked a few metres before

he saw another two vampires jump in front of her and he emerged from his hiding spot. His intinct to protect had kicked in, he didn't know why or how it all happened but with his incredible high speeds, he was in front of her in an instant and knocked the two vampires to the ground. Jethro stopped instantly when he realised who the other two vampires were. They were part of his gang, he murmed something to them and they disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Jenny looked at him. The way that his eyes burnt into her soul made her slightly uneasy but there was something in those ice blue eyes that made her trust him. She was drawn to him. She had never felt like this before in her life there was something about this man. The one that was standing before her drinking in the very sight of her that made her want to be with him, to know him to know the pain that he kept guarded in his eyes, she wanted to reach out and touch him to see what he felt like, but she knew that she couldn't. She could see the slight points of his teeth that he retracted. She wanted to touch them feel them on her flesh 'god. Why am I thinking this I don't even know him' she thought to herself as she walked away before she turned to look at where he stood behind her, the way that he looked at her made her want him, she smiled slightly. "thank you" she said as she started to walk off again he grabbed her arm causing her to freeze with fear, he had just saved her surly he wouldnt attack her

"Im not going to hurt you"he muttered to her

"Give me a good reason to trust you." she said warily

"I just saved your life." he argued

"they were your chronies" she spat back

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said again, gentle

"fine, what do you want then?" she questioned still slightly uneasy

"I just want to make sure that you are okay." he answered

"Fine." she answered sharply and she tried to walk away from him but he stopped her.

"let me walk you home" he said sternly

"I don't think so." she said dryly

"Why not?" he asked curiously

"I don't trust you, end of conversation." she said as she walked away and he was at her side at an instant.

'Well she's certainly a stubborn human.' he thought to himself

There was a noise in one of the bushes that cause jenny to jump causing her to stand closer to him

"are there more of your friends here?" she questioned him matter of factly

he stared at her and shook his head

"Stand down Anthony."

"aww boss seriously"he questioned slightly pissed

"Dinozzo get here now!"he ordered

the vampire was at his side in a flash and recieved a slap to the back of the head in just as short of time

"now go, leave!"gibbs yelled as the younger vampire ran in a direction

He turned back to the girl infront of him. She looked afraid more than anything, "You're safer with me you know." he informed her

"im sure"she replied sarcastically

"I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but most call me just Gibbs." he said to her extending his hand.

She shook his hand, "Jennifer Grace Sheppard" she replied smiling slightly.

"you are really pretty" he commented as they slowly made their way throught the clearing to the street

"uh uh, stay away, i dont want some huge assed bite on my neck that'll make wanna drink blood or cause me to end up dead"she replied defensively covering her neck with her hand.

"if I wanted you dead you would have been dead at least a half an hour ago" he replied smugly

"You said dead not changed" she whispered

"That can be arranged" he said seductively

"What do I get if I am changed?" She questioned him humorously.

"Immortality, super strength, super speed and just about everything else that you could want" he said staring at her lips.

"Does it include getting to know you??" she asked looking into his eyes

"It can if you want it to" he answered moving closer to her closing the gap running his finger down her cheek causing her to gasp at the sensation that she felt.

She wanted him, she wanted him bad, she had never felt like this towards someone before, and there was something about him that made her want to get to know him.

"I think you should stay at mine tonight", he said barely above a whisper as her eyes fluttered closed at his touch.

"I can't, my parents will get worried about where I am, and you don't want to see my dad when he gets worried" she whispered back as he cupped her face.

"Let me walk you home then" he said turning to look at her his blue eyes piercing.

She nodded and grabbed a hold of his arm as they started walking.

"What's it like?" she asked as they neared her house

He turned to face her, "what's what like jenny?" he asked her brushing a stray hair out of her face under the glow of the street light.

"what's it like being a vampire Jethro" she retorted, they hadn't known each other 20 minutes and he was calling her by her nickname.

He noticed the way that she looked at him when she said his name, the way that her vibrant emerald eyes had flashed. He looked at her, taking in the sight of her wanting her more and more with each passing glance. He smirked at the look on her face as she watched him study her features.

"what's it like, well it's a hard thing in a way, the whole don't get caught, don't kill anyone, don't change someone, just take enough to survive and nothing else, then there are the fangs, people notice them when they come out, although you already have fairly pointed canine teeth so it wouldn't be a problem, the speed and strength are bonuses, they help you get out of situations that could be potentially dangerous. The pros weigh out the cons in the long run" he answered as he watched jenny process the information.

She smiled at him; he felt a tingle as she smiled. There was something about this girl, something that he hadn't felt for anyone in a hell of a long time. This one was different.

i had help with this from my awesome ff buddy kalyra- anne. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the huge delay with updating, I needed to find time and what better than the 6 days i have home from college for Easter! So here it is chapter 2 of blood ties, Please review, it really makes me happy and it helps me to know how I should improve, if you can take the time to alert my stories, please review. Thank you and enjoy! (.)**

_She smiled at him; he felt a tingle as she smiled. There was something about this girl, something that he hadn't felt for anyone in a hell of a long time. This one was different. _

Jenny smiled at him as they reached her house he looked at the rather large brick home and smiled.

"Your parents have money?" he asked taking in where they lived and the look of the house.

Jenny smiled shyly, "I wouldn't call it money, they just make sure that we have everything we need, I'm a public schooler that always gets told she is a military brat and I live the average life, old car as my first car, you know the normal things, the house was the cheapest we could afford when we moved, that's the only real reason that we are here" she said quietly.

Gibbs pulled her to him and put his arm around her, "do your parents know that you are out?" he asked suddenly.

Jenny looked at him terrified that he was going to do something to her or tell her parents that she had snuck out of the house so that she could clear her mind in the park. She shook her head in response and heard him chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" she questioned suddenly annoyed that he was laughing at her.

"I was just trying to work out how you are going to get into the house when your parents are in there that is all" he replied still chuckling.

Jenny looked at him, he had a point a very good point and there was no way that she was going to be able to get up on the back porch roof to get back to her room. She bit her lip and felt the blood that came from it. She sucked it into her mouth but she was too late she turned as she saw him look at her and his fangs come out. She stood there and waited frozen to the spot afraid of what might happen if she moved. He stared at her as she did him, jenny took a step forward and looked reached a hand up towards his face, she had no idea what possessed her to do so but she did. She cupped his face knowing somehow that he wouldn't do anything. She looked at him, his piercing blue eyes seeing straight into her soul, there was something wrong here, he retracted his teeth and stared at her.

"We need to talk Jen" he said after a minute before jumping the fence and walking into the backyard.

She stared at him confused as she followed, he was so normal before, before he had smelt the scent of her blood, before she had bitten her lip, there was something wrong, something that she didn't know what to do about.

She met him around the back watching him study the area. She stood next to him and gasped as he lifted her up so that she was able to stand on his shoulders and reach the patio roof. She climbed onto the roof and managing to stand up and walk to her window that was partially open. She turned to see that he was beside her, obviously whatever they had to talk about they were talking about when they got inside. She climbed in her window making sure that she was quiet so that she wouldn't wake up her parents or anyone else. She could feel him beside her, as he too climbed through the window making no sound at all.

He turned to her and looked at her, staring her right in the eyes, sapphire melting into emerald. She felt something, something she hadn't felt before, she knew other guys although none of them had ever found her attractive in that way she had always been too cold for anyone to ever contemplate about asking out. She sat on the end of her bed and motioned for him to do the same. He sat perfectly still, staring at her watching the way that she regarded the expression upon his face, he chuckled.

"We need to talk" he said again staring at her widened eyes.

She looked at him; yet again there was something that was not right about this situation. She looked at his darkened eyes and the emotion that they held. She shifted slightly so that she could see his face properly and fully.

"What about?" she asked cautiously, unsure as to whether or not she wanted to know what they needed to talk about so urgently.

He stared at her for a minute before sighing. "Jen, in the world of vampires there are a lot of strange things that happen, some are easily explainable others are not, there is a reason that I didn't attack you tonight, first in the park and then again outside your house when you drew blood. My fangs came out and my instincts took over but there was something that stopped me from biting you and drawing your blood and I can tell you now it wasn't my self control. There was something out there that stopped me and I don't know how you will react to it if I tell you why I think it happened. Jen, how do you feel about me?" he said stopping with the question that caught her off guard.

She looked at him blankly for a moment before responding, "How do I feel about you? I don't know I met you maybe an hour ago, and in that hour I have felt things that I have never felt before for any boy at all. Down there outside when I drew blood on my lip. You could have attacked me but you didn't you stood there with you fangs out in attack mode and something made me touch your face, something assured me that you wouldn't attack me. There is something in me telling me that now I am in this I am in for the long run." She answered looking at him as she said it watching as realisation dawned on his face.

He kissed her again bringing her lips to meet his caressing her face as he did, she smiled as they parted their foreheads still together, Jenny panting for the need of oxygen and Gibbs sitting there running his fingers along her cheeks.

"Jen, in the world that I come from, the one that normal mortals don't see, the supernatural world, there is a thing that is called a 'soul mate'" he said quietly watching the look that came across her face as he said this.

"What are you on about? You're a vampire you don't have a soul" she said nervously afraid as to what he would reply with.

He smirked at the naivety that she showed; she really believed the myths that said that vampires were satans spawn and that they had no souls. "Jen, I do have a soul, just because I feed on blood doesn't mean that I don't have a soul. Ever wondered if there was someone out there for you? Jen, in my world there is only one reason that a vampire won't attack a mortal and that is because they are the person that is their destiny". He said, unusually emotional about this.

Jenny stared at him slightly shocked, had he just professed his love to her, she was only sixteen and she barely knew the man that was standing before her. she felt his fingers lift her chin so that she was looking directly at him, his eyes dark.

"Are you saying that we are 'soul mates'?" she asked barely above a whisper her throat all of a sudden dry.

He could hear the nervousness and disbelief in her voice as she asked this. He stared at the emotions that crossed her face briefly before being covered so that they were unable to be seen by anyone and only able to be felt by her.

"Jen, listen the reason I didn't attack you was because i was attracted to you, not just because you're pretty or smart, but because you are you, many vampires will search the world over and they will never find their other half. You are my other half Jen, I realise this is a lot to take in but, there are a lot of things that you don't understand many that you will never but I really hope that this is one that you can understand." He said gently as he saw her face change to realisation.

Before he knew what was happening her lips were on his, her hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He smiled gently against her lips as he sought entrance to her mouth which she gave. He tangled his hand in her curly red hair pulling her closer until they felt the need to part so that she could regain her breath. She rested her forehead against his her breathing heavy, his hand still entangled in her hair and her arms still around his neck.

"I think I love you Jen" he muttered quietly watching as she smiled.

"So long as you aren't going to make me get married anytime soon, I think I might feel that way about you too" she chuckled quietly before he kissed her again.

"You should sleep, I need to hunt, I actually didn't get that done earlier" he said as he kissed her neck gently scraping her teeth across her throat causing her to gasp slightly. He smirked as he heard her gasp.

"Okay, I guess I will see you tomorrow night then or can you suddenly walk in the daylight" she asked sarcastically.

He chuckled at this comment, "No, light is a little bit of an omission for me. I will meet you here tomorrow night, I have some friends I would like you to meet." He said as before he kissed her again.

"Bye Jethro" she whispered as he climbed out her window.

"Bye Jen" he replied as his feet reached the patio roof.

She walked to the window and watched as he jumped silently from the roof to the ground and ran off towards the front of the house. She sighed as she turned around and crawled up into her bed hugging her stuffed toy close, what would happen now, she had met the man of her dreams and he seemed to think they were destined to be with each other. She smiled as she fell asleep, she couldn't wait to see him the next night and she was going to meet his friends.

*Hope you liked it, please review and tell me if you didn't or how I can improve it. Thanks xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Long time no... update.

Which is why this is going up. Unfortunately I've been really slack; I've lost my muse, dropped out of college and had some pretty big life changes. So I'm on hiatus for an indefinite amount of time with these stories. (All that have this message posted to them as an AN/chapter)

I haven't lost the writing bug altogether, it's just my muse for these stories has gone out the window. Totally. I feel as if I'm betraying my fandom, but honestly, I was in a different headspace when I wrote these, I had a lot of different stuff happening and everything is different now unfortunately.

So I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, I just had so much happening with life, between failing friendships/relationships, family issues and dropping my college degree, It totally skipped my mind.

I would just like to thank you all for your love and support and reading of my stories! And those that messaged me and asked if I could continue, I'm sorry! I just can't find the inspiration.

One day again, I might pick it up, but until then it's an indefinite hiatus.


End file.
